Who i need to be
by Phineko
Summary: When she was twelve, Adrianne discovered a world on the other side of the forest by her grandparents. After she left she found she couldn't go back. By the age of twenty, she discovered it had opened. Now determined to see her friend again, she enters the Tales of Vesperia.
1. Promise of Reunion

Prologue: The Promise of Reunion

A strong wind blew through the forest, telling of something unexpected. Adrianne sits up, wondering what is about to unfold in the forest by her home.

Adrian lives close to the city but just at the edge. She is twenty years old and a prospering manga artist. Continuing her grandma's tradition, she cooks with food from a vast garden near her home. Using the skill off her grandpa, she dived into the anime world, till soon, it was all she knew. She still had a very childish personality, stubborn and troublemaking along with brave and wise. She was well known in the forest by her home, the animals seem to have started thinking her an inhabitant more than an intruder. She is very different looking, causing bullying when smaller, though, she hasn't grown much. Adrianne is 5.4; she is very fit, being a black belt at a nearby dojo. She is an amazing dancer and an assistant teacher in kendo, or sword-fighting. She has shoulder-length red hair and yellow eyes. When younger, most thought her love of anime was just grade 8 syndrome, a case of infatuation to an object, or thing, that starts around grade 8. They then realized it was much more and her mother, being a sort of down-to-earth type of person, tried to persuade her to stop for years. Adrianne has a more in-depth reason of this love for anime. When she was little, she remembers a day that is so real that she knows she didn't make it up.

She was twelve at the time, she had been at her grandparents and went for a walk into the forest. She came to a clearing and noticed the trees were different. She saw monster like things walking around but she felt no fear, only curiosity. She started to walk, in just a random direction, and decided to stop at a river. When there, she noticed a young boy in the water. Without a second thought, she dove into the water and hauled him out. After checking that he was alive and breathing, she got a better look at him. He looked about two years older than her, with long, dark hair. Hearing her stomach growl, she goes to hunt for something small to eat. She catches three, squirrel-like creatures with a knife she got from her grandpa and collected a few berries she recognized. When she came back, he was still unconscious. Positive he was fine, she begins skinning and cooking the animals. Most girls would be disgusted by this but she was used to it and found it entertaining and time consuming. Though she would only kill for food or self-defence. Looking again at the older boy, she decides that she should dry his shirt while she has a fire. She carefully peels it off, blushing upon seeing a six-pack in all its wet glory. She lays the shirt by the fire and when the animals are ready to eat, she sees her companion stir. His eyelids lift to reveal beautiful, gray orbs. He sits up fast, seemingly in a panic.

Adrianne P.O.V.

"You took quite a tumble, are you okay?" He stares at me and I blush, it must be my eyes.

"Where's my shirt?" I pick it up and hand it to him; it's mostly dry but good enough.

"Did you pull me out of the river?" I nod. He pulls his shirt back on and I hand him some food. He doesn't even pause and wolfs it down.

"Who are you? I'm Adrianne Hawk, 12 years old." I hand him the second squirrel thing and I eat my own. He seems to contemplate something before he sticks his hand towards me.

"I'm Yuri Lowell, 14 years old." We shake.

"Where are you from Yuri?" He points to a city off in the distance. I then realize why the trees looked different, this is anime! That means I'm not in my own world…shit.

"Zaphias. Where are you from?" I decide to use my only excuse.

"I don't live in the cities, I live in forests like this and I constantly move around, I'll probably start moving tomorrow." He stares at me in amazement.

"How do you survive the monsters?!" I nod upwards.

"I sleep in trees sometimes, but I have no idea about where I am. I was only taught basic stuff from my grandparents." True, I was introduced to manga by my grandparents and they help me learn the Japanese culture, I'm already speaking it fluently, or I wouldn't be able to talk to Yuri at all!

"This is our world Tera luminous."(I think that's how you spell it I have no internet right now.) He explained to me about the world and about his life. We climb trees and play till the sun is low in the sky, I look at him.

"I need to get going soon." He looks at the ground, saddened by the news, then he looks at me.

"Do you sing Dri?" Surprised at the nickname I pause.

"Kinda. Everyone says I'm good but I'm not sure Yu." He laughs at my nickname and we pause for a little bit.

"Could you sing me a song?" I look over at him and his face turns red. "I-I just wanted to hear w-what your voice was like t-that's all." I laugh and nod.

"Sure I guess, what do you want me to sing Yu?" He shrugs, his face still with a pink tint. I think till I get a good song I then start to sing.

_I'm just the boy inside the man._

_Not exactly who you think I am._

_Tryin' to trace my steps back here again._

_So many times._

_I'm just a speck inside your hand._

_You came and made me who I am._

_I remember where it all began, so clearly._

_I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way._

_And you create in me somethin' I would have never seen._

_When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door._

_So when they say they don't believe._

_I hope that they see you in me._

_After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound._

_A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me._

_And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire._

_You're the only one who knows._

_Who I really am._

_We all want to be somebody._

_We just need a taste of who we are._

_We all want to be somebody._

_We're willing to go, but not that far._

'_Be Somebody' By Thousand Foot Krutch._

I open my eyes, which I had closed while in the midst of singing, to see Yuri staring at me mouth agape.

"That was amazing! That song is cool too!" I laugh and in my head I come to a conclusion. When singing, my English songs are Japanese and vice versa. I look at the setting sun and stand up.

"I need to go." Yuri's expression saddens and I hug him. "You're the best friend I've ever had, I hope we meet again someday." I feel a tear fall down my cheek. When he releases me I see him unbutton a black braid, leather bracelet off his wrist. He hands it to me.

"This is our promise to meet again. Okay?" He sadly smiles and I undo my necklace, which is a plain black chain, and hand it to him.

"Here, this is my promise to you, our promise of reunion." We laugh and I clasp the bracelet on my wrist, while he puts the necklace on. I take a step back then give him a quick peck on the cheek. I then take off running back towards my world. When I get there it seems I've only been in the woods a couple seconds, but it had been a whole day.

Now I look into the woods from my home. I feel a strong need for an adventure, I know this feeling. Giddiness fills me and I sprint inside my house. I grab an old-fashioned leather bag and pack it with a change of clothes, drawing materials, food and some knives. My clothes are of a similar fashion to what Yuri was wearing so I have no worries for clothes. I slip on baggy, black pants and tie them with a long belt that wraps around three times at different angles. I put on a red shirt with the sleeves ripped off just after my elbow. I then throw on a black vest over top. I stick some knives for combat on my belt and grab my katana. This katana was my last present from my grandparents; they accepted me for whom I was. The katana's blade is a pure black with a red cloth hilt and case. I slip on black buckle boots then head out to the forest. I walk until I see the trees change and the familiar breeze dance through my hair.

I'm back.

I had this idea and I just couldn't hold back! Now I have two stories on the go and they make take more time I release them so hang on for me! Hope you like it!

From: Phineko


	2. Reunion of Sarcasm

Tale 1: Reunion of sarcasm

Yuri P.O.V.

As I lead the group through the forest by Ehmead Hill I feel a strong wind that makes me pull my vest closer together. My hands rub against the black chain I got from Dri. She was so strange, she lived in the forest and no monsters attacked her. Now that I think back, none attacked us while I played with her. In my ponderings, I realize I fell behind the group. I jog to catch up. A whine from Repede signals he noticed my pause and he wants to know what's wrong. I assure him it was nothing and we continue down the monster trail. Eventually, we get to a clearing where we spot a monster that had attacked Halure! Prepared to fight it, we don't notice till it gets closer that something's strange. It seems half dead, there are knives imbedded in its back!

"W-what happened to it?" Karol stutters, obviously afraid. I keep my eyes on the monster, those knives are familiar… Suddenly a figure jumps out of nowhere! It's hard to see them as they're moving too fast! The monster falls and the figure is standing there, holding the knives that were previously imbedded in the monster's flesh. My eyes widen as I take in the stranger's appearance. Red hair, short, she turns and I see her eyes.

"D-Dri?" I stutter, amazed.

Third P.O.V.

Adrianne turns towards the group and her eyes light up. A cocky smirk forming on her face, she confirms Yuri's stutter.

"Long time, no see Yu." The rest of the group stare shocked as the two grab each other's hand and hug. (Bro/man hug if you didn't know.) Estelle looks at Adrianne curiously.

"Dri, Yu?" Yuri turns to face Estelle.

"Nicknames, like yours Estelle." Adrianne faces Yuri.

"Who're these peeps you got hanging around you?" Estelle's head tilts.

"Peeps?" Rita looks annoyed but curious.

"Short for people." She holds out her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Adrianne Hawk, a friend of Yuri's." Estelle shakes with her.

"I'm Estellise Sidos Heurassein." Adrianne chuckles.

"I'll just call you Estelle, simple and nice." Estelle blushes and Adrianne turns to the other three in the group. "Now who are you three?" Rita steps up first.

"I'm Rita Mordio, a famous mage from Aspio." Adrianne nods but Yuri can tell she has no idea what Rita's talking about, after all, you don't hear a lot when you live in forested areas right? Now that he thinks of it, it is kinda suspicious but who is he to question her now? They were younger and simpler then, now they have to keep moving. Yuri had zoned out for the rest of the introductions and now back, they start to head out. They reach a cliff with a beautiful view of the ocean. Adrianne runs up to the edge.

"Amazing isn't it?" She faces the group and grins. After a while they head down to Capua Norim. (I think) The dreariness is heavy and Adrianne watches silently at the display of the parents trying to save their son. Noticing some noise in a nearby alley, Adrianne watches Yuri enter only to start fighting some red eyed assassins. She watches quietly as a blonde knight intervenes. After defeating the assassins, the blonde knight raises his sword at Yuri when Adrianne finally intervenes. Her eyes burn into Flynn's. (if you didn't figure that by now it's him!)

"That's enough. Lower your sword knight." Flynn, startled at the firmness and interruption, lowers his sword. Using her knife, she knocks his sword from his grip.

"Dri! He's a friend!" Adrianne sheaths the knife that was now at Flynn's neck.

"Sorry, he was annoying so I wanted to make sure he didn't bother me." Both sweat drop and Adrianne suddenly breaks out laughing.

"What?" They both stare at her as if she's crazy.

"It worked! As if I'd be that cold, seriously!" Suddenly Flynn punches Yuri in the face.

"Idiot! How did you get this! You're a criminal now!" He points to a wanted poster of him!

"Cool! It's up to 10 000 gald now!" Flynn seems about to argue when Estelle appears. She must know him for she starts fluttering over him like a mother hen. Yuri tries to slip off quietly and I stab a long knife in front of his face.

"Where do you think you're going? Tell me everything that happened, now." Seemingly terrified, Yuri steps back to only have Flynn's sword at his back. Annoyed I look at Flynn. "Are you sure you're not injured? You took quite a spill back there." Estelle starts to flutter around him again and I drag Yuri to a bridge overlooking the port. I look at him expectantly and he sighs.

"I guess I have no choice." I smirk, my hand holding his wrist tight.

"Yup! No choice whatsoever." He sweat drops and I smirk. I listen as he explains the situation. After he's done I stand there for a little bit.

"You ok?" I nod then a smile comes onto my face as I drop the façade I had around his friends. I give him a huge hug and he barely stays standing. I burry my head in his neck.

"I missed you Yuri." I can feel him smile. His voice turns softer than around anyone else.

"You too Adrianne." I finally let go and hold him out at a distance.

"You turned into a man on me dammit Yu!" He turns back to the Yuri of before.

"You've turned into a woman on me Dri." I slap his head.

"Pervert, you were staring at my chest!" He blushes and I giggle. "Hey Yu? Meet me just outside town tonight okay? I wanna show you something." He nods and we head back to the inn, where everyone had now moved into for the night. I look at the view and review the past two months. I had heard of Aspio, I had gone there and bought history and battle books with gald I picked up from monsters. I knew all there needs to be known but I feel heavy. I know I shouldn't lie to him but I have no other option, no one will trust me if I admit I lied and Yuri would think that I'm crazy if I did. I look up to the sky and, for once, speak English again. "_I know that I'm special to Yuri, and he's special to me. I just don't understand the fluttering in my heart."_ I walk towards the hotel room, intent on learning more about the people here.

Skit: Meeting Repede

Repede: Woof!

Adrianne: Hello what's your name?

Repede: Woof! Woof woof!

Adrianne: Oh! Well nice to meet you Repede!

Repede:-Licks Adrianne's hand and rubs against her leg.-

Yuri: Wow! Repede never even liked me this fast! You must be good with animals!

Adrianne: I guess he just feels like I'm just trustworthy.

Estelle: Huh?!

Adrianne: Dogs have a huge sense of pride and, from what I can see; he doesn't think he's a dog, meaning he would think you assume he is low because you're treating him like a dog.

Karol: That seems so weird though, he is a dog!

Repede: Grr… ROWF!

Karol: GGAAAAHHHH!

Adrianne: Hey Repede! Go for the neck!

Karol: GAAAAAHHHHH!

End of Skit

I stare down at the rainy port from a ledge overlooking it. I lose myself in my thoughts, thinking on a special choice for this special night. I don't notice Yuri till he's standing beside me.

"You invite me just to ignore me?" I snap out of my ponderings and blush.

"I just wanted to show you something! I'm not sure how the others will react so I'm showing you first; you're the one least likely to get scared after all." He smirks but I see the confusion behind those gray orbs. I look away from him.

"After I met you, I started to try and learn about our world. I got the basic history and I learnt about Artes, but I realized my Artes were different. I couldn't find them in any of the Arte books I read so; I thought everyone would think me as weird." He sighs.

"Show me. I bet they're pretty cool." I look at him. Those two gray orbs amaze me and my focus is lost in them, in a panic, I hastily pull them back together.

"Here I go!" I stand tall and stare at him, a magic circle glows around me, a dark black.

_She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that,_

_When she's all alone, feels like it's all, coming down._

_She won't turn around, the shadows are long and she fears if she cries,_

_That first tear, the tears will not stop, raining down._

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain, you won't drown, and one day what's lost can be found_

_You'll stand in the rain._

'_Stand in the Rain' by Superchick_

While singing my arte had made the music play too, the drums, guitar, everything! At the end, I'm faintly glowing black, and Yuri is gaping.

"It enhances my strength, speed, stamina, Etc. while and after singing." I see Yuri's face go to a more curious form.

"What were those noises in the background? They went good with the music." Crap. What do I say? Oh!

"I can add those sounds using my imagination to make the spell more powerful. It's hard to change some from others though." He nods and I start to head to the hotel. Yuri follows closely. I feel my face heat up! Why? I feel shy right now! I will the heat down from my cheeks and head straight to bed beside Yuri and Rita.

In the morning the group were talking about infiltrating Ragou's palace place. From what I deciphered, he's the average corrupt coward with too much talent at foot kissing his superiors. They talk about going to defeat a monster that would give them presence with Ragou. I could already tell Yuri's plan. Captain Flynn saves the day and he pushes Flynn one step up in standings. They head out but I stay behind. Karol turns around, noticing my lack of following.

"What's wrong Adrianne?" The others have turned now and I sigh.

"I guess I have to go don't I?" Rita steps up beside Karol.

"Damn right you do! If your sticking around, you can't ditch the fights because you're a coward." I glare at Rita.

"That was uncalled for! Seriously, I said I would, albeit reluctantly, I haven't worked with a group before though." Rita's expression turns a little ashamed.

"Sorry… I didn't know." Karol looks startled at Rita.

"Rita apologized! Holy crap! GGAAAAHHHHH!" Karol is sent flying via fireball from Rita. I laugh and walk past Rita.

"Apology accepted. Repede, drag the kid if he doesn't get up soon." Karol is up in a flash and hiding behind Yuri, Yuri just chuckles and we all head towards the exit of the harbor.

Skit: Adrianne and Yuri

Karol: How did you two meet anyways?

Yuri: We met when we were kids, became this close in one day.

Estelle: Wow! You must really like each other!

Adrianne: -blushes and looks away- I guess, we just had lots of similarities and differences.

Karol: Similarities? You two are completely different! Yuri is strong and casual, you're mysterious and not the strongest looking-

Adrianne: -malicious, devil-like grin- You wanna say that again brat?

Karol: GAAAAHHHH!

Yuri: Dri is more like a devil than anything else.

Adrianne: -big smile and eyes closed- Thanks Yu!

Estelle: W-wow… Karol, are you alright?

Rita: Hey! Enough nonsense, let's get moving!

Adrianne: Yes ma'am!

End of Skit

Third P.O.V.

It didn't take long for them to find the beast. (I haven't the courage to spell its name!) Yuri faces Adrianne.

"Why don't you show them your Artes?" The group stares curiously at Adrianne, whom sighs.

"Can't hurt I guess." Adrianne positions herself and a red circle appears this time.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

'_Dance with the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin (Search the song and listen to it while watching this scene if you like.)_

Adrianne's body glows red as she charges the creature. By the end of the song, the creature has fallen.

"W-What type of Arte is that?!" Adrianne shrugs and the group notices a necklace around her neck, a regular chain with two rings on it. One is a gold ring with a ruby in the center; the other is similar but a silver ring with a sapphire in the middle instead. Rita grabs it and almost pulls it off her neck.

"H-hey! Watch it!" Rita ignores her and Yuri has to shake her before she chokes Adrianne.

"Sorry! Why do you have two Blastia?" Adrianne pauses, finally being able to breathe.

"I tried having the gold one on my neck and just keeping the silver one on a bracelet on my wrist but found that I couldn't cast without them both on my neck." Rita grabs them, lightly this time, and examines them.

"Perhaps your magic is so strong that it needs two Blastia, of perhaps!" Rita continues muttering the whole way back.

Skit: Weapon of Choice

Estelle: Why do use knives if there is a sword at your waist Adrianne?

Adrianne: This sword is very special to me so, I only use it if really necessary.

Yuri: Does it have a name?

Karol: Why would you name a sword?

Adrianne: It is said, that if named, a sword is stronger than if nameless. (Bleach reference anyone?)

Yuri: So what's its name?

Adrianne: I call it Akuma Dansa' or Devil's dancer if you prefer. Its name is based off of a heroine in an old story my grandparents told me.

Yuri: Cool name, what's the old story?

Estelle: Yes! It sounds very interesting!

Adrianne: I'll tell you guys at a better time kay?

End of Skit

When they arrived back they started to Ragou's palace, but not before giving the horn of the monster to the two parents.

"How about I get in first and wait for you guys there?" The others stare at Adrianne. She shrugs. "I've climbed and sneaked around for a long time in the trees. I'll scout out the perimeter behind the two guards." The group agrees and Adrianne sneaks past the guards through trees on the left of the palace. (Just humor me please!) She only sighs as she hears the familiar sound of a Rita fireball. She watches an old man run past, winking and jumping on one of two elevators. The group chases after and Adrianne walks onto the other one, right after the button is pressed Adrianne announces the flaw in their plan. "Going down!" The group complains as the elevator sends them down instead of up! Once down they come into a damp, dark dungeon filled with the smell of waste and decaying flesh. Unable to go back up, the group searches for a way out only to come across the child of those desperate parents. Taking him with them, they unlock and search through corridors till they come across a wall of gates. Across is the coward himself, Ragou. The snobby idiot stays calm till he hears about what happened to his beast/unicorn thing.

"What? What did you do to him?"(Insert name of weird unicorn monster instead of 'him') Adrianne joins the conversation.

"Killed it, and now we're going to maybe kill you, matters on if you struggle." Ragou's face twists to a look of terror and he runs as Yuri breaks the cages walls down with an Azure edge. The group chases after him till they arrive at a huge room with what looks like a giant Blastia in the middle! Rita immediately looks at it while the group agrees to completely destroy the place to make an opening for Flynn. With impeccable timing, Flynn and the dragon rider enter at the same time! Yuri takes this opportunity to start a chat as they chase after Ragou.

"Seems we have a boat to catch Dri!" Adrianne grins her trademark grin.

"Oh hell yes! I've always wanted to try this!" Chuckling, Yuri grabs Karol and they all jump onto the boat. Yuri pokes his head in a nearby chest, it being filled with stolen Blastia cores. Rita interrupts his search.

"None of those are the aqua Blastia. They're too small." Sensing movement, Repede barks. Adrianne takes out a knife along with Repede. They become surrounded by Blood Alliance members.

"Guys, we got company!" Yuri sighs in annoyance.

"Guess we have to take these guys out first." The enemy charges, only to be blown back as the group charges themselves. Yuri and Adrianne fight side-by-side, with skill that seems impossible given this is one of the first times they fought together.

"Yu-chan! You got too many openings!" A tick appears on Yuri's head.

"Yu-chan? What the heck? I'm not a girl Dri and I don't have that many openings or I would've died way before this!" They continue to banter as they fight.

"What?! Yu-chan isn't a girl? Never would have guessed a man could be pretty instead of handsome." Adrianne slices an enemy about to stab him through the back.

"Oh? You think I'm attractive, also you've seen my chest, there's nothing there!" Yuri performs destruction field, decimating two opponents.

"You're right! There was just flab, no muscle! I hope you've been working out more!" Adrianne performs a fighting arte, scorch storm, in which Adrianne performs a series of fighting moves before slashing the neck to end it.

"Because you'll want to goggle at my abs right?" Yuri crouches and Adrianne flips over him, slicing through three enemies.

"Sounds pretty interesting let me know when you get some!" Yuri snorts and they continue fighting and bantering till the enemies are completely and utterly, defeated. A huge man comes out of the cabin on the ship followed by Ragou. Adrianne decides to go for some taunting.

"Hey coward fart! Who's the fat guy? He doesn't show as your type! Doesn't mean he's not ugly, just not as ugly as you probably like'em." Both shake in rage.

"Zagi, get out here and kill them!" A man walks out with crazy hair that's three different colors, and looks insane.

"Oh! Oh! Yu-chan! It's a psychopath!" Yuri snorts and looks over at his female friend.

"You don't know half of it! He wants to write my name into his blood after he kills me!" Adrianne puts on a thinking face.

"Is that even possible Rita?" The mage's eyebrow twitches.

"How should I know that? Why would you even ask me that?" Adrianne completely turns away from Zagi, facing the group.

"Because you're smart, and I'm-whoa!" Zagi slashes at Adrianne and she back flips out of the way.

"Hey, psychopath, she was trying to speak you know!" The man faces Yuri, spouts out some random crazy crap and charges. Adrianne and Yuri take on front line as Karol stays as back up and Estelle and Rita cast from the back. Using a magic lens, they figure out that water is effective against him. Adrianne charges as Yuri backs up.

"Dri, what are you doing?!" Adrianne takes out another dagger, still charging him head on.

"Stand your ground, Stand in the Rain!" A less bright version of her music Artes glows around her and her daggers glow blue. She spins and throws the daggers, as they move forward, a giant wave on either side of him moves with them. He dodges the daggers but is unprepared for the suffocating waters to crash down and pull him off the boat. The ship starts exploding and the two cowards flee in the emergency boat. Yuri and Adrianne hear a voice coming from the cabin, they both go in while the rest of the team jumps.

Adrianne P.O.V.

I find the guy in the back corner of the room. Not caring to look at his appearance I throw him at Yuri who's a bit behind me. We run out and jump into the blue water of the ocean.

'_I wonder if they have dolphins here…nah.'_ Are my last thoughts before the ocean water devours me.

This took a while but it's pretty good! I hope you like it and stay tuned for my turtle paced releasing of chapters!

From: Phineko


	3. Reunion of memories

I'm going from one chapter of a different story to another so please be patient with me! Also, I have no idea if they have dolphins, I just guessed not.

Chapter 3: Reunion of Memories

The water felt soft as silk around me as I just floated under it for a while. I slowly swam up to find the rest waiting for me, Yuri with the guy we found in the cabin on the ship.

"What took you so long?" Rita, of course.

"I love the water, it feels really nice, plus I've never been in an ocean before. I wonder if they have giant fish that'll swallow you whole down here?" Karol squeals and, when the blonde knight guy, whatever his name is, finally picks us up. I face plant on the deck, ah I'm really tired, and cold, and bored. The knights stare at me till I finally get up and then fall on the Flynn guy. "Hey! You're a friend or Yu-chan's right?" The knight flusters till Yuri drags me off, along with his uptight vice-captain.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me Yu-chan?!" I simply shrug.

"What? You expect me to count?" Yu just smirks.

When we get to Torim Harbour, I simply face plant on the bed and pretend to sleep whilst they talk. When they finish, I jump up, tackle Yu-chan, and drag him out of the room.

"So that guy's an heir/prince yah?" Yu nods. I laugh and watch as Yuri talks with the sleazy old man, and I follow them as they head out.

"Hey! Hurry up Adrianne!" I take a long look behind me before I join the group.

Skit: Yu-chan's Hair

Adrianne: So, Yu-chan, how long since you cut your hair?

Yuri: Don't call me that!

Karol: What was Yuri's hair like when you first met him Adrianne?

Adrianne: Messy and around my length, I admit, you fit the image now

Yuri: What image?

Adrianne: Totally wasn't imagining Yuri as a girl, TOTALLY WASN'T!

Estelle: So you didn't or you did

Adrianne: I'm hinting that I did by my tone but I'm saying that I didn't to make it more funny…you probably won't get it

Estelle: Okay!

Rita: Ever clueless…

End of Skit

We get to an abandoned city, whom was told to have been destroyed in an earthquake.

"Totally not an earthquake." The group just stares at me. Knowing I need to explain, I, well, explain! "Unless the earthquake was abnormally huge, it wouldn't have made this much damage to this big of an area, also, the monsters most likely wouldn't hang around in a place that could get an earthquake." Rita agrees and we all head towards the buildings, fighting monsters and such, having just a grand time, when we finally get the password to a weird vault like door in the basement of one of the buildings.

Note 1: Never trust doors. We go in only for everyone to start commenting on feeling exhausted. I simply stand there confused.

"What is this?" Rita looks around.

"It's dense aer! It's affecting our bodies badly!" I gasp as I look towards the center of the room. Under a barrier probably created by a blastia floating overhead, is a huge creature, though I get the feeling it isn't a monster…

"Get down!" Yuri grabs me as the ground shakes; I look to see the cause is that dragon rider who slashed the blastia! The monster breaks free of its prison. Ignoring the hunting blades, whom we spotted earlier, the creature, labeled the dreaded giant, attacks us! Me and Yuri fight hard, trying to keep the group alive, but in our weakened states, except for me, for some reason, we won't last long. Suddenly, the monster stops. In our states, most of us can barely stay standing. The monster stares at Estelle, then looks at me. In a whisper in the back of my mind, I hear a simple question. _Why are you here other world creature? _I freeze, shocked, I don't know how to answer. _Simply speak in English little one, it is a language only known by entelexeia in this world. _I stare at him.

"_What do you mean entelexeia? How do you know about me?" _The entelexeia makes a deep rumble, which I guessed was a laugh. I see the others look at me strangely. _You will see little one, now, keep an eye on that princess of yours, she could get in great danger. We will meet again, farewell little one._ I nod, knowing I won't be getting answers yet. My curiosity is satisfied for now.

"_Farewell, intriguing giant."_ Another laugh, then the giant turns and leaves, its deadly tail now reminding me as that of a cat's as it flicks as a last image before he is gone. Before I can reminisce any longer, I am drawn to the hunting blades trying to attack the dragon rider. I try doing what the giant did, as I feel I could talk to the dragon. _Watch out! Above you!_ The dragon dodges the hooded member and sends out a wail of what sounds like gratitude. It then disappears through a tunnel above the blastia. We run out as the building starts to collapse, only to witness a girl by the name of Nan, yelling about how cowardly Karol is right in his face. I stare at them for a minute remembering something like this happening when I was smaller.

Flashback Adrianne age: 15

"You're such a wimp, you know that right?" The bully of the school, Lily taunts me as I just finished chatting with my friends about a new horror movie we went and saw. I simply scowl.

"I doubt you were any better than I was, I doubt you even saw it. Explain the twist that happened near the end of the movie." She glares at me, with no answer of course, then snorts and stalks away. I sigh and look back to see my friends had abandoned me and were chatting with a group of older guys who looked like they would rape them any second they saw the chance, though, I couldn't blame them, I mean, with what they're wearing, come on! I look at my own clothes, knee-length shorts and a t-shirt. I then watch as they walk towards a bar to do some drinking and probably get assaulted while they were at it. At that sight I snapped. Not in anger, but I had had enough. I don't even know why I tried. They thought of me as a way home from a bar, not a friend. Well, this is the first, but not last, time I won't help them. People can't be trusted, no one understands. No one but Yuri ever did… I shouldn't bother being friends with people anymore. I'll just try to make the world inside my mind real. A place where fantasy is real life, and I will write it till it becomes my reality, I think that's all it ever was.

End of Flashback

I snap out of it when the group starts moving, all trying to cheer Karol up at the same time. I simply stay quite in the back, knowing that once I bring attention to myself, I'll have questions being rained down on me, and violence from Rita. I follow everyone back to the entrance only for us to be stopped by knights. One of them looks so feminine that, despite the situation, I burst out laughing. The captain with the unknown gender glares at me.

"What's so funny pest?" I fall on the floor laughing, everyone seems confused but Yuri, whom just smirks at me.

"I-I can't even tell your gender! It's so funny, I've never seen someone so feminine in my life time! Hahahahahahahahaha!" The man seems extremely pissed but before he can do anything, two knights appear, claiming some justice crap. Why do I think of tweedle's when I see them? I find out why as Yuri sighs.

"Tweedle A and tweedle B, just what we need." I chuckle and we walk, preferring custody over death. I look from the corner of my eye to see a figure slip away. Their captain? Probably. We sit on a bench in a room, listening to all of Yuri's faults. I get bored after the hundredth one and start being annoying.

"Hey! How many more? I have to go to the bathroom!" The knights simply say not much more and I wait another minute till whining again. "Hey! I need to pee dammit!" The knights get slightly angry at my language but keep going. I then feel the actual need to go to the bathroom. "Dammit! Let me go take a fucking piss you idiots!" There's silence as the knights just stare at me. Yuri breaks out laughing and I simply shrug. (Look, I can't remember if Alexei saves them at this part or not so bear with me okay?) Then, before I can complain any longer, a creepy guy with white hair and red armor walks in. Beside him is what I would assume to be a krityan. (I can't remember the exact dialogue of these scenes which is why I expect you to remember them!) He says that, because we saved their freaking prince, and kept Estelle safe, we're free to go, though Estelle will probably have to go back. Stupid knights think it's better for a princess to know nothing but the good parts of their country, and be ignorant towards the bad parts, letting the corrupt deal with it. When we head outside, I finally figure out the town is named Heliord. I stare at the brick walls that line the walkways, going into my little world.

Flashback Adrianne age: 16

I sit in a tree away from the others. It's been a year since I stopped trying to make friends and truthfully, I'm happier. Rock blares in my ears and I boringly watch the couple below me, eating each other's faces off.

"Hey guy, make sure you actually know the girl you're kissing, girl, stop trying to reach your hand into his pants, I mean, I know you're a slut but please, have some decency!" The couple stops and the girl glares at me, while the guy blushes.

"What do you mean bitch?" I sigh at the girl below me. I then stare at the guy. He's too innocent to be going with this witch, better help.

"Look boy, I don't know your name, but this girl's been bringing guys here to make out with since last year, at the start of high school. I've counted about ten boys, save your kisses and virginity for someone who loves you." He blushes and nods, obviously trusting me over her. My point is proved as the girl stalks away to flirt with a guy across the street.

"How'd you know I'm a virgin?" I smirk; he's a pretty good guy to have not just walked away afterwards.

"You just told me." He laughs and sticks his hand up, but he's too short to reach high enough to shake with me. I chuckle and hop down, shaking his hand.

"I'm Yu, Yu Hoshino." Holy crap! I feel my shit-eating grin come on and tackle him to the ground.

"Do you like anime?! Are you actually Japanese?!" He laughs and we sit on the bench he was sitting on beforehand.

"Yes, I love anime and yes, I'm Japanese. What's your name?" I laugh sheepishly, this is embarrassing.

"I'm Adrianne Hawk, a girl who has absolutely no interest in boys except for friends, which in itself, is impossible it seems." He chuckles and I finally take in his appearance, orange, ruffled hair and yellow eyes like mine.

"Don't worry, I have no interest in going into a relationship so soon, I was just trying it out. How about we make a deal, we'll stay good friends to help the other out when they're in a mess. I know this sounds pretty extreme for just meeting you, but I've seen you help people before and I trust you." I laugh, my first laugh for the past four years. I can tell that this might actually have a chance. This, might actually be worth it.

"Sure, I guess we could do that." Laughing, we start talking about random things of interest on the bench.

End of Flashback

I return to the world to find myself staring into the distance with Repede sitting beside me. I smile and pet him, relaxing myself and laugh as he rolls over and lets me rub his belly.

"He really does like you." I turn to see Yuri walking up, a gentle smile on his face. I laugh quietly, standing back up and looking out at the scenery below.

"I guess he just thinks of me as a female version of you, so he likes me even better." Repede snorts and lifts his paws onto the wall so he can also see the forest below.

"Why Yu-chan out of all things? I mean seriously." I grin cheekily, winking at him.

"The more annoying I am, the less chance of people knowing that it isn't actually my personality. I'm just copying from a friend from when I was smaller." He leans against the stone wall, elbows resting up, wait, why am I noticing this? I shouldn't even care!

"What happened to them?" Anger bubbles in my system as I growl.

"When I first met her when I was seven, she had no friends, so I took her under my wing. After that, she got more confidence and stopped leaning on me and started walking on her own, you could say. I admit, I felt proud that I helped her, I felt useful! Then though, she started changing, she became more flirty, she started hanging around with the boys in a different way than before, you see, we hung out with the guys as more friends for all the girls we knew were jerks before, now she was getting more intimate with her talks. Till eventually, she pushed me into the dirt to make her the top girl, making me just a girl who was called a demon, then my parents died and I left with my grandparents." I knew he would ask questions, and I was ready for them.

"Wait, you said that you knew nothing about the world, how does this work?" I shrug, trying to get an answer.

"The town was small and I left at ten. I never went to school to learn history and I barely knew much about the town, I don't even know its name, I guess I just blocked it out. I guess that happens after so much stress." He sighs and in my mind my conscious is screaming to tell him the truth but I can't, he'll just be disgusted in me.

"Were your parents murdered?" I look down at my hands. It was partially true. The parents I knew when I were smaller were much different than the bastards I knew now. I just nod, showing the confirmation. "What's with the demon metaphor too?" I smile sadly, but I know he notices my hands in fists, knuckles white, and almost bleeding from my nails.

"My friend made jokes about how I was a demon and eventually everyone in town was convinced. I think that because of that, they murdered my parents and, in the name of fucking god, tried to murder me. I've never had a friend since, except for you of course." Most of what I've told him is true, except for details I needed to make it work in this world.

"You're no demon, I know that much. Nah, you're more a devil." I laugh, feeling lighter and less secretive.

"Hey Yu? Could…could you take off your mask? I want to know the person I'm talking to." He looks startled and I just smile. "I'm a mask wearer myself, it's easy seeing another." He cracks a smile, a genuine smile, his eyes turn soft, but I see hopelessness and despair underneath them.

"I'm sorry for hiding from you Dri, I guess I just want to fit the vigilante image, though I don't really want it." I smile and pull him into a hug, though this hug is different from our friendly ones, this one, is something more, though I don't know what just yet.

"Well if you ever need to stop acting, simply come chat with me. It's natural to need someone to lean on every once in a while. I decided I should scout ahead and from our information so far, I'm guessing we're heading to Dahngrest right?" He looks confused.

"Yah but we're leaving tomorrow. How are you going to scout ahead?" I smile, enough hiding.

"I'm an insomniac, I usually only sleep every three days, and I nap a lot during the day, so I'll be at Dahngrest, scouting and waiting for you guys." Yu frowns, I can tell he doesn't approve. I simply grin.

"Bye Yu-chan! See you tomorrow!" I run off before he can mention its only noon. I have an Entelexeia to talk to. I run out the city, heading for a forest and climbing into one of the trees.

'_Who are you?' _I hear the voice that had been talking to me since Heliord answer back.

'_My name is Belius. I presume you are the other world creature we all felt enter are world. We've only had one other person enter before, that was eight years ago.' _Wait… so that means…

'_That was also me. What are you Entelexeia? The intriguing giant never told me.' _I hear a chuckle and wait patiently for a response. (I can't remember if there was a detailed description said in the campaign about what Entelexeia actually are and I have absolutely no internet connection right now so please humor me and my mistakes!)

'_That is a very interesting thing to call him. We are ancient beings who wanted peace with the humans, but in their greed to have our apatheia, and in our rush to stop the Hermes blastia, we raged into war. We failed on our mission and I am one of the few Entelexeia left in this world.' _I feel I'm a big part of this.

'_Where do I come in? Please, I must know.'_ Another pause, before Belius answers my question.

'_As I said, that is in this world. In your world, time moves much faster actually, but when you left it stopped did it not? After we lost the war, all the surviving Entelexeia moved into your world, shifting into human forms and interacting with other humans in your world and in this one. You, it seems, are half Entelexeia.'_ What?! That… Yuri…

'_What changes are there from me to another human? Can I interact with humans normally?' _I hear a soft hum, as if in thought.

'_You love someone, don't you?'_ I feel heat rush to my cheeks at the thought of Yuri. _'Yes, you can love and be with the person you love, I happen to have sensed of whom you are talking of, and you both can be in peace if you find the other half.' _I feel a shock running through my body, Yuri's half Entelexeia?!

'_He has no knowledge of this, and his is a different type then yours. In yours, you lean more towards the human side then the Entelexeia side, meaning that you won't take up and Entelexeia form till your partner finds his. His is leant more towards the Entelexeia side, meaning that his power of activation is most likely hidden in someone or something special to him. When he finds out he loves you, and admits it, the answer will reveal itself, till then, you must wait till he sorts out his feelings. Now I must go, goodbye little one.' _I feel a presence leave my mind and know she is gone. Yuri…I really love him don't i?

Skit: My true being

Adrianne: Belius said something about a true form. Does that mean I'll look like a cool creature?! It sounds pretty okay I guess.

Adrianne: It's so hard to read Yuri sometimes, I don't even know if he likes me back!

Adrianne: I guess I'll find out later, I wonder if I can fly like that dragon though, or maybe I'll look super epic! I wonder if should change my name for my transformed state?

Adrianne: Well, no sense worrying about it. Now, off to Dahngrest!

End of skit

I fight very few monsters on the way there, and I don't even need to use artes against them! Before I get there, I get tackled into the dirt, paws pinning me and tongue licking me.

"Repede! What're you doing here?!" He jumps off me and shakes himself, then barks. "I see, Yuri sent you. Well, come along then!" Repede is great to talk to and it feels like I'm talking to a Yuri, who can't speak my language, but I understand him, and he understands me.

Skit: Repede, the love doctor

Adrianne: Hey Repede? D-do you think Yuri likes me? –Blushes and turns head away-

Repede: Woof! Grr…Woof!

Adrianne: So you're almost positive he does, I mean, you get what I mean by like, right?

Repede:-whine- Gruff! Purr…

Adrianne: You're right bud, I can't lose hope that he doesn't, thanks Repede, you're a real help!

Repede: Woof!

Adrianne: Hey Repede, you think you could help me 1: make him admit he likes me, and 2: Help me embarrass him in the process?

Repede: Woof!

Adrianne: Alright! Operation Shove and Love, single version! –Grins maliciously-

End of Skit

Me and Repede get to Dahngrest without much trouble. When there, we get a room in the Inn and Repede sleeps on a bed beside me. I hear a wispy sound come from where he lay as I let sleep take me.

This was a great chapter! I WILL BE CHANGING THE STORY LINE, THOUGH BARELY, TO FIT MY NEEDS OF AWESOMENESS! Pleased to know you read this far!

From: Phineko 


End file.
